


Love Talk

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Foreplay, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Some late-night rooftop foreplay.Inspired by the lyrics "Touch me, tease me, feel me up" in WayV's 'Love Talk'.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday so you get a treat!
> 
> i wrote this a few weeks ago and today i decided to just get it out there  
> i'm not sure if this will eventually turn into a longer fic, or if it will stay just a nice tiny morsel of foreplay, i'll have to see how i feel after finishing my current Andreil WIP ^-^ hope you like it!

Soft wind is blowing some of Andrew’s hair in his face, and Neil watches Andrew’s long fingers tuck it back into place. He couldn’t hide his reaction to the simple movement if he wanted to from his position on Andrew’s lap.

Andrew’s leaning against the brick wall on the quiet rooftop, hands next to his hips, very deliberately not on Neil. He looks up at him like he’s bored, but Neil knows him better than that. He can feel Andrew’s desire underneath him.

He just wishes he would touch him.

And once the thought enters Neil’s brain, it’s all he can think about, how Andrew’s not touching him when he’s right there, his skin is begging for his touch, it’s on fire and Neil feels like he could scream if he doesn’t get Andrew’s hands wrapped around his waist in the next minute, but-

Andrew knows this. He’s doing it on purpose. The slightly raised corner of his mouth gives him away, and Neil is raging on the inside.

So he changes plans.

He reaches out over the scant few inches between them and tilts Andrew’s chin up. When he still doesn’t move, Neil leans in. 

At first, he just waits, teases. He lets Andrew know about his plans with his warm breath against the skin of his neck, and Andrew shivers.

That’s it.

The moment Neil’s lips touch Andrew’s skin, he hears the soft moan, the sign Neil knows Andrew can never hide when it gets good, really good like this.

It’s a peck at first. He pretends to move away just to hear the even quieter whine come out of Andrew’s mouth before leaning in for more. Andrew tilts his head back further to give Neil room, so he takes it, moves up with gentle kisses along the way, kissing behind Andrew’s ear and back down again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Andrew’s hand twitch. Like he wants to move it but is holding himself back. He’s challenging Neil.

And Neil loves a challenge.

He changes sides, tilts Andrew’s face by holding his chin, lets his thumb linger on Andrew’s bottom lip. He smiles when he sees Andrew’s half-shut eyes, leans in towards his ear and whispers, “Touch me.”

Andrew exhales heavily. Neil leans against the wall next to Andrew’s head with one hand, rests the other on Andrew’s heart. “Tease me,” he says before pressing his lips right underneath his jawline.

He shifts forward into Andrew’s lap, and finally they line up enough to start the real teasing. A quick twist of his hips, a grind forward, and Andrew’s hands are right where he wants them.

They’re big, or Neil’s waist is tiny, but they almost touch when he’s holding him like this, and Neil is burning up.

He closes his eyes and leans in once more to moan in Andrew’s ear, “Feel me up.”

Andrew, who restrains himself from making too much noise at the best of times, growls, pulls one arm around Neil’s waist and grabs Neil by the neck with the other, moving him so they’re facing each other.

“I hate you,” he says, voice unsteady.

“Okay,” Neil says, and pulls him forward.

The time for softness has passed, with Neil making a mess of Andrew’s hair and Andrew pushing his hands up Neil’s chest until he reaches his most sensitive point and Neil shudders.

“That’s,” he chokes. “Really unfair.”

Andrew shuts him up, biting at his bottom lip, licking at the wounds he leaves until Neil starts licking back. 

He twists his legs behind Neil, leans on his hand, and pushes his hips up unexpectedly. Neil gasps in shock at the pressure between his legs, the hardness underneath him that’s so inviting, tempting.

Somehow, along the way, Neil lost control of this situation, and he can see it in Andrew’s satisfied smirk. He’s so hard he doesn’t know what to do with himself, he can’t think, he can’t speak-

Andrew’s hands have made their way back under his shirt, thumbing Neil’s nipples because he’s a terror, a nightmare, the best thing that’s ever happened to Neil.

“‘Drew, I can’t-”

“Shh,” Andrew mocks him with a soft grin. “This is what you wanted, right?”

Neil makes a sound, garbled and not at all on purpose.

“I-”

“Don’t speak,” Andrew says and leaves a gentle, soft kiss on his lips. “I’m not done.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
